The present invention relates generally to a premium class adjustable aircraft passenger seat, and more particularly, to an aircraft passenger seat equipped with a first actuator dedicated for seat recline and a second actuator dedicated for lateral seat motion, wherein the first and second actuators can actuate independently or together to speed the time to adjust sitting and lateral seat positions.
Premium class aircraft passenger seats can be selectively adjustable between an upright sitting position for taxi, take-off and landing (TTOL), and a horizontal sleeping position for maximum comfort during flight. In the fully upright sitting position, the seat back is nearest vertical, the seat bottom is at a shallow angle to horizontal, and the leg rest vertically oriented and stowed against the front of the seat. In the horizontal sleeping or “lie flat position,” the seat back, seat bottom and leg rest are oriented substantially horizontal such that the three support surfaces align in a common plane to cooperatively form a continuous horizontal bed. Premium class seats can also include left and right armrests which may adjust vertically to further expand the total surface area of the bed.
Adjustability of the seat back, seat bottom and leg rest can be achieved using one or more actuators. The seat back and seat bottom may be linked such that one single actuator can be used to drive the movement of one seat component, which is turn drives the movement of the other seat component. For example, a single actuator may be used to drive seat bottom movement (i.e., translational and angular movement) which pulls the seat back along therewith along a predetermined path. The leg rest can be moved using a dedicated leg rest actuator such that the leg rest is adjustable regardless of the sitting position of the seat.
In some instances it may be necessary or desirable to provide lateral adjustability to the seat. For example, some seats lack an integrated leg rest and therefore may make use of an ottoman positioned apart from the seat to help form the bed. While the ottoman may be positioned directly forward of the seat, in other seating arrangements it may be desirable to position the ottoman to one side of the seat, requiring that the seat move either left or right to align with the ottoman to help form the bed. In another example, passenger suites may include separate seating and working areas, and in such suites it may be desirable to move the seat left or right between these areas. In still another example, it may simply be desirable to be able to adjust the seat left or right based on passenger preference.
There are currently no powered solutions for lateral seat motion. As such, what is needed is a powered solution to provide lateral seat adjustability.